banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun
Similar to Gruntilda Quotes. The questions have been sorted by order of the different worlds and areas. :Key: ::O = Correct Answer ::X = Incorrect Answer Spiral Mountain *Spiral Mountain's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 8 :X - 7 *In Spiral Mountain, fields are green, which veggie baddie isn't seen? :X - Topper the Carrot :X - Colliwobble the Cauliflower :O - Spuddy the Potato Gruntilda's Lair *You found enough, you know the score, how many notes for the 1st note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 50 *Me and her look just the same, Grunty's sister what's her name? :O - Brentilda :X - Bruntella :X - Boghandle *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 2nd note door? :O - 180 :X - 75 :X - 50 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 3rd note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 260 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 4th note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 350 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 5th note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 450 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 6th note door? :X - 100 :X - 75 :O - 640 *You found enough; you know the score, How many notes for the 7th note door? :X - 100 :O - 765 :X - 50 *Gruntilda's lair got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Mumbo's Mountain *In Mumbo's Village in the middle, which tall object solves this riddle? :X - Lu-Be-Ju the Totem Pole :O - Juju the Totem Pole :X - Tojo the Totem Pole *In Mumbo's Mountain you don't know, what does that big gorilla throw? :O - Oranges :X - Chocolates :X - Barrels *On Mumbo's Mountain in the lake, what's in there make no mistake? :O - A school of fish :X - A dirty hippo :X - A hungry shark *Mumbo's Mountain is a thrilla, what's the name of the gorilla? :O - Conga :X - Wonga :X - Bonga *Mumbo's Mountain, Bottles is there, which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Talon Trot :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Mumbo's Mountain is easy for sure, how many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 1 :X - 2 :X - 3 *On Mumbo's Mountain, it's not dull, what's in the eye of Mumbo's Skull? :O - Something Else :X - Musical Notes :X - Mumbo Token *On Mumbo's Mountain, surrounded by sea, there's a Jinjo, what color is he? :X - Green :O - Blue :X - Black *On Mumbo's Mountain, they look flash, how many huts were there to smash? :O - 6 :X - 5 :X - 8 *There's a tower in which they hide, on Mumbo's Mountain, what's inside? :X - Fatty the Bat :O - Ticker the Termite :X - Bongo the Bee *In Mumbo’s Mountain, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A termite :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Mumbo's Mountain got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 3 :X - 7 Treasure Trove Cove *In Treasure Trove Cove, within this game, what is the leaking bucket's name? :X - Holey :O - Leaky :X - Mr. Sieve *In Treasure Trove you need quick legs, which of my nasties ate your eggs? :X - Lockup the Treasure Chest :X - Snippet the Crab :O - Yum-Yum the Clam *Jinjos are a crafty lot, on Treasure Trove Cove, where are they not? :O - Inside a giant treasure chest :X - Under the pier at the start :X - On top of a tree *My hungry shark will end your game, on Treasure Trove Cove, what's his name? :X - Slacker :O - Snacker :X - Stacker *Of these items on the ground, on Treasure Trove Cove, which was first found? :X - Gold Feathers :X - Feather Dusters :O - Red Feathers *On Treasure Trove Cove, there is a boat, what's its name, it doesn't float? :O - The Salty Hippo :X - The Sweaty Rhino :X - The Wobbly Whale *Treasure Trove's got Cap'n Blubber, what's wrong with that sobbing lubber? :O - He'd lost his gold :X - He wanted a drink :X - He couldn't remember his name *Treasure Trove Cove's got a treasure hunt, how many X's, you little runt? :X - More :O - 6 :X - 5 *Treasure Trove Cove's Sandcastle floor, is missing a letter, guess once more? :X - X :X - None of them :O - Q *Treasure Trove Cove had a feature, what was the giant armored creature? :O - A giant hermit crab :X - A mighty tank :X - A huge metal whale *Treasure Trove Cove is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :X - 1 :O - 2 :X - 3 *Treasure Trove Cove, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :X - Talon Trot :O - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Treasure Trove Cove's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 2 :X - 7 Clanker's Cavern *In Clanker's Cavern it's a pain, what's attached to Clanker's chain? :X - A Huge Boulder :X - A Colossal Cauldron :O - A Massive Anvil *Inside Clanker spinning fast, what was tough for you to get past? :X - Rotating merry-go-round :O - Rotating sawblades :X - Rotating bones *Clanker's Cavern whale needed air, what did you swim through way down there? :X - A series of hoops :O - A large key :X - The sound barrier *Clanker's Cavern smells real stale, how many ways to get into the whale? :O - More than 4 :X - 6 :X - Less than 5 *Clanker's Cavern really stinks, His massive chain, how many links? :X - 10 :O - 8 :X - 6 *Clanker the whale is stuck in the goo, In Clanker's Cavern, what does he do? :X - Tour Guide :X - Massive dishwasher :O - Garbage grinder *If you know this, please don't shout, In Clanker's Cavern the odd one out? :X - Bolt :X - Anvil :O - Hammer *The whale's blowhole an object sat, In Clanker's Cavern, what was that? :O - A giant bolt :X - A large crab :X - A big bubble *The whale’s stomach is pretty grim, Through how many hoops did you swim? :X- 7 :O- 8 :X- Less than 7 *A bubble fish that’s really tame, In Clanker’s Cavern what’s his name? :O- Gloop :X- Sloop :X- Bloop *Clanker’s Cavern is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 5 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Clanker’s Cavern, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :X - Talon Trot :X - Shock Jump :O - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Clanker's Cavern got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Bubblegloop Swamp *In Bubblegloop Swamp, there's no doubt, which of these is the odd one out? :X - Red Frog :X - Yellow Frog :O - Green Frog *The crocodiles in Bubblegloop Swamp, give me the names of what they chomp? :X - YumYums and BumBums :X - Bumblies and Dumblies :O - Yumblies and Grumblies *In Bubblegloop Swamp, tell me now, which fact's made up by this old cow? :X - There are 2 different colored frogs :O - Bottles teaches you 2, new moves :X - It features 2 crocodiles *In Bubblegloop Swamp's marshy mound, what thing's highest above the ground? :X - A muddy turtle :X - A turtle :O - A mud hut *Bubblegloop Swamp will test your mind, How many turtles did you find? :O - 8 :X - 6 :X - 7 *Bubblegloop's turtle opens wide, What did you hit to get inside? :X - His butt :O - His feet :X - His head *Bubblegloop Swamp hides a treat, What in the water chomps your feet? :X - Electric toasters :O - Piranha fish :X - Electric Eels *Bubblegloop turtle choir is swelling, But what's on the back of each shelling? :X - A bigger turtle :O - A musical note :X - A target *Inside Bubblegloop's giant egg, What's not inside you needn't beg? :O - An extra life :X - A jigsaw piece :X - A smaller egg *Tell me now or your life I'll chomp, The frogs' name in Bubblegloop Swamp? :O - Flibbits :X - Stickups :X - Stikkits *In Bubblegloop Swamp, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A crocodile :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Bubblegloop Swamp is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 7 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Bubblegloop Swamp, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Wading boots :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Bubblegloop Swamp's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Freezeezy Peak *Here's 3 facts on Freezeezy Peak, the one that's true is what you seek! :O - It features 5 bears :X - 5 giant ice cubes live there :X - There are 5 snowmen *Freezeezy's slalom course is crass, through how many gates do you pass? :O - 38 :X - 28 :X - 48 *Freezeezy Peak is full of snow, but which of these isn't on show? :X - A pathetic polar bear :X - A wobbly walrus :O - A slippery seal * On Freezeezy Peak you have been, but which of these can't be seen? :X - Christmas Tree :O - Christmas Pudding :X - Christmas Presents *Freezeezy Snowman's Giant scarf, what are its colors that make me barf? :O - Yellow and red :X - Green and grey :X - Orange and red *Boggy Bear is Freezeezy's clot, How many Jigsaws has he got? :O - 3 :X - 2 :X - 4 *Freezeezy's igloo isn't square, How many bears can fit in there? :O - 5 :X - 4 :X - 3 *Freezeezy Peak is rather cold, But what does the huge snowman hold? :O - A broom :X - A Game Boy :X - A shovel *Freezeezy bears are rather sad What can you find to make them glad? :O-Presents :X-Wooly hats :X-Wooly mammoths *The walrus on Freezeezy Peak, What’s his name that I seek? :X- Wazza :X- Gazza :O- Wozza *In Freezeezy Peak, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A walrus :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Freezeezy Peak is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 8 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Freezeezy Peak, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Beak Bomb :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Freezeezy Peak's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Gobi's Valley *In a pyramid, some tiles you match, who's not included in this batch? :X - Jinjo :O - Gruntilda :X - Mumbo Jumbo *Gobi's Valley had many a trick, how many pyramids, take your pick? :X - 3 :O - 4 :X - 5 *An easy one or maybe a jinx, how many carpets in Gobi's Sphinx? :X - 6 :X - 4 :O - 5 *In Gobi's Valley there's a tree, on its head what can you see? :O - A hat :X - A leafy wig :X - A pair of sunglasses *Above the sand you see it glide, In Gobi's Valley what's the ride? :O - A magic carpet :X - A magic genie :X - A magic taxi cab *From Gobi's Pyramid it spills, What empties out, the moat it fills? :X - A hoard of mummies :X - Sand :O - Water *Gobi's cactus conceals a prize, Tell me what if you think you're wise! :O - An extra honeycomb piece :X - A piece of sponge cake :X - A jigsaw piece *Gobi's Camel on vacation, What’s he got at his 3rd location? :X - Nothing :X - A jigsaw :O - An extra honeycomb piece *The charmer helps you on your way, In his pyramid what did you pay? :O - Some blue eggs :X - Some gold feathers :X - Some gold bullion *Gobi’s Valley is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 8 :X - 2 :X - 3 *Gobi’s Valley, Bottles is there, Which move was learned, you stupid pair? :O - Running Shoes :X - Shock Jump :X - Wonderwing Invulnerability *In Gobi's Valley lurks a hand, Who hides a Jiggy in the sand? :X - Robba the Mummy Hand :O - Grabba the Mummy Hand :X - Dabba the Daddy Hand *Gobi's Valley got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :X - 9 :O - 1 :X - 7 Mad Monster Mansion *The haunted mansion in my ground, how many ways in could be found? :O - 9 :X - 8 :X - 7 *Playing my music is his game, what's the church ghost hand's name? :X - Strausand :X - Bachand :O - Motzand *Mad Monster Mansion is real hard, but what's not found in the graveyard? :X - Gravestones :O - Ghosts :X - Flowers *One doesn't exist, furry twit, In Mad Monster Mansion, which is it? :X - Bathroom :X - Cellar :O - Kitchen *A ghostly hand that has a sway, In the church what did he play? :X - An electric guitar :X - A piano :O - An organ *In Monster Mansion you can creep, But what wakes the ghost from his sleep? :O -Banjo treads on the creaky floorboards :X - Banjo sets off his alarm clock :X - Banjo hits him with a plank of wood *Mansion cellar barrels are round, What on the front of them was found? :X - The words; Get lost Banjo :X - The word Fragile :O - The numbers 1881 *Mad Monster Mansion's graveyard pots, What appeared from them, there were lots? :X - A bunch of bananas :O - A bunch of flowers :X - A bunch of feathers *Part of monster mansions race, What’s the time on the church clocks face? :X-Midday :O-Nothing its hands has fallen off :X-Midnight *Monster mansion gives you a scare, What in the cellar isn’t there? :O- Red Feathers :X- Jinjo :X- Jigsaw piece *In Mad Monster Mansion, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A pumpkin :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *Mad Monster Mansion is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 10 :X - 2 :X - 3 Rusty Bucket Bay *The boxes in The Hold of Rusty Bucket Bay, how many to break would you say? :X - 9 :O - 15 :X - 11 *Here's 3 facts about Rusty Bay, pick the one that's true today! :X - The Engine Room has 4 cogs :O - There are 4 lifeboats :X - The ship has 3 funnels *Get this wrong you little toad, Rusty Bay's whistles, what's the code? :X - 213-111 :O - 312-111 :X - 321-123 *In Rusty Bay you have been, but what on the walls isn't seen? :X - Toll 8 :O - Toll 7 :X - Toll 6 *Captain's cabin in Rusty bay, What's on the bed duvet, I say? :X - Flowers :O - Anchors :X - Propellers *In Rusty Bay, you act the clown, Which of these can't you slow down? :X - The spinning fan blades :X - The rotating propellers :O - The turning cogs *Rusty Bay's crane hangs over the side, It holds a box but what's inside? :X - 3 Extra Lives :X - Grunty's expensive new Hi-Fi :O - TNT *The Rusty Bucket is a tanker, What's stuck underneath its anchor? :O - A dumb dolphin :X - A silly seahorse :X - A clueless crab *This run of luck will have to stop, Big ship's 3rd funnel, what's on top? :X - A mumbo token :X - A jigsaw piece :O - There is no 3rd funnel *The Galley fridge in Rusty Bay, Tell me what on the shelves lay? :O - Kazooie Eggs :X - Grunty's high fat spread :X - Red Feathers *Rusty Bucket Bay is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 12 :X - 2 :X - 3 Click Clock Wood *In Click Clock Wood I've no doubt, in which season is there a drought? :X - Autumn :X - Winter :O - Summer *In Click Clock Wood the eagle's lame, can you recall the stupid bird's name? :O - Eyrie :X - Beerie :X - Goldie *Click Clock Wood's Winter is dull, what's Mumbo doing in his skull? :X - Building a snowman :X - Warming himself by the fire :O - He's not even there *Click Clock's Beaver is really dumb, What's the problem that makes him glum? :O - He can't get in his house :X - His head has fallen off :X - He's got nothing to eat *In Click Clock Wood a big oak grew, Which of these is the one that's true? :O - The leaves are largest in summer :X - The squirrel is outside in winter :X - The grass is highest in autumn *In Click Clock Wood, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A bumble bee :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *In the Wood for the plant to grow, What in the ground must you sow? :X - A seed :O - An egg :X - A bomb *In Click Clock Wood, he's the king, What's the squirrel doing in spring? :X - Sleeping in his bed :X - Looking for the beaver :O - Eating his nuts *The Click Clock eagle that you meet, How many autumn worms will he eat? :X - 5 :X - 25 :O - 10 *The giant plant in Click Clock Wood, How does it get water for its bud? :X - From a giant watering can :O - From a camel :X -From Kazooie’s special water eggs *Click Clock Wood's summer is dull, What’s Mumbo doing in his skull? :X - Building a Sandcastle :X - Swimming :O - Tanning *Click Clock Wood's autumn is dull, What’s Mumbo doing in his skull? :X - Studying magic :X - Trick or Treating :O - Raking leaves *The Click Clock eagle that you meet, How many summer worms will he eat? :O - 5 :X - 25 :X - 10 *Click Clock Wood is easy for sure, How many Jigsaws open its door? :O - 15 :X - 2 :X - 3 Information About Gruntilda (Note: Answers to personal questions about Gruntilda are random and are different on every game file. Only Brentilda can reveal the true answers for that particular file.) *A little more, it wouldn't hurt, what would I have for dessert? :X - Cockroaches and Cream :X - Eyeball Ice-Cream :X - Rat Sorbet *Grunty's got a beautiful pose, where do I get my delightful clothes? :X - The Witches' Warehouse :X - The Trashcan :X - Saggy Maggy's Boutique *Don't be smart, you've not won yet, when I was small, what was my pet? :X - A Baby Dragon :X - A Greasy Warthog :X - A Mad Vulture *Is it this, now let me think, what is Grunty's favorite drink? :X - Cold Worm Juice :X - Camel Spit Milkshake :X - Smoothie Elephant Sweat *It keeps me safe and free from harm, what have I as a lucky charm? :X - A Dragon's Foot :X - A Loogie-Filled Hanky :X - A Shrunken Head *I really wish I was thinner, what does Grunty like for dinner? :X - Slug Stew :X - Maggot Pie :X - Dog Dung Burgers *Do you know, and can you tell, what on earth's my favorite smell? :X - Freshly Burst Boils :X - Sweaty Gorilla Feet :X - Putrid Parrot Puke *Let's see if your memory's foggy, What's the name of my pet doggy? :X - Ripper :X - Bignacka :X - Legchomper *We didn't wash, there was no pool, where did I go to witch school? :X - St. Dungball's :X - Fat Hag High :X - Cauldron College *Look at my hair, see it flow, what's it washed with, do you know? :X - Rancid milk :X - Engine oil :X - Baked beans *'Cuz of all those spells I lend, whom at school was my best friend? :X - Sweaty Betty :X - Saggy Maggy :X - Fatty Hatty *Guess this right or you may lose, what's the only color I'd choose? :X - Ghastly grey :X - Gruesome green :X - Dung brown *Banjo's stupid Grunty's cool, what was my name at witches' school? :X - Jelly Belly :X - Hog Breath :X - Cauldron Butt *The news stand is where I've been, what's my favorite magazine? :X - Big Butts and Guts :X - Fat Hag Monthly :X - Warty Girls Weekly *Across the sky I love to glide, what type of broomstick do I ride? :X - Rough Rider :X - Super Gutlifter Pro :X - Lardmaster 2000 *I like 'em fried, they're quite a treat, what for breakfast do I eat? :X - Tadpoles on toast :X - Rat bagels :X - Spider pancakes *Here are 3 answers 1 you’ll pick, What’s my amazing party trick? :X- To blow up balloons with my butt :X- Eating a bucket of beans :X- Performing the striptease *I’m not pretty I’m quite a mess, What do I hide under my dress? :X- Massive bloomers :X- A flea circus :X- A reinforced girdle *How dare you look, stop that stare, What color undies do I wear? :X- Spotty purple :X- Sweaty yellow :X- Streaky brown *A lovely specimen in its pot, It’s by my bed what have I got? :X- An eyeball flower :X- A verruca plant :X- A loogie bush *Apart from doing stupid rhymes, What’s another of my pastimes? :X- Collecting dragon teeth :X- Bursting boils :X- Flying radio controlled bats *You want to hear us I can tell, In which band do I sing so well? :X- Grunty and the Monster Mob :X- Grunty and the Broomstick Boys :X- Grunty and the Cauldron Crew *I usually curl up in a heap, Where does Grunty like to sleep? :X- In a pig sty :X- On a pile of treasure :X- In a dumpster *I cannot lie, I can tell the truth, What’s hanging from my bedroom roof? :X- Smelly socks :X- Dirty undies :X- Rotting fish *I like a cuddle and a fight, What do I take to bed at night? :X- A huge sweaty baboon :X- A scary teddy bear :X- My dirty undies *Remember before you lose, What type of toothpaste do I use? :X- Salted slug :X- Moldy cheese :X- Tuna ice cream *My looks at school were never thin, What award did I always win? :X- Sweatiest socks :X- Biggest butt :X- Dirtiest undies *Look at my built muscles taunt, What’s my most enjoyable sport? :X- Loogie flicking :X- Broomstick racing :X- Belly barging *Grunty’s cute she’s quite dame, What was my first boyfriend's name? :X- Greasy Grant :X- Dirty Berty :X- Undead Ed *Fat Hag Monthly thinks I’m hot, What did I do on the cover shot? :X- Posed in my long-johns :X- Sat on my broomstick :X- Polished my crystal ball Basic Game Information *At Mumbo's Skull you made a stop, how many feathers were on top? :X - 4 :O - 3 :X - 2 *Get this wrong, make a mistake, which color Jinjo is a fake? :X - Green :X - Yellow :O - Brown *She will soon be fat and lame, what is your little sister's name? :O - Tooty :X - Looty :X - Booty *When your air meter's on the screen, how many segments can be seen? :X - 7 :O - 6 :X - 5 *Your moves are slow, style they lack, what's the name of your jump attack? :O - Rat-a-tat Rap :X - Bill-a-bong Beak :X - Pik-a-pok Peck Grunty's Furnace Fun *You can't win, I've been assured, how many squares are on this board? :X - 113 :O - 94 :X - 78 Visual challenges '(Note: Cool means the answer will be Gruntilda while dumb means the other characters) ' *See the picture on the screen, do you know where you have been? *Here’s a character from the game, Do you know the dumb/cool thing’s name? Physical challenges *Mighty Big Box you must now fight, but be quick as the time is tight! (Boss Boom Box battle) *Little stings that make a bear shout, whack them all before time's out! (The Zubbas battle) *The tiles await for you to match, time is tight, but that's the catch! (Gobi's Valley's memory match) *This is tough, your chances are slim, of you eating more than him! (Mr. Vile's eating contest, a more difficult form of the 3rd version) *The name of your game you must spell, backwards through, be quick as well! (Type EIOOZAKOJNAB on the Sandcastle floor) *Tiptup's turles sing their song, repeat it quick, you won't get long! (The Tiptup Choir's 7-note song, no chance to have it repeated) Sound challenges '(Note: Cool means the answer will be Gruntilda while dumb means the other characters) ' *Listen carefully then make your choice, which character has this dumb/cool voice? *You pick up items on the ground, Which one makes this silly sound? *Listen closely to this tune, Which world's it from you furry goon? *You should remember but we’ll see, If this is heard where would you be? *When this piece of music is heard, Which move’s done by your stupid bird? Category:Lists Category:Rhyming